happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 5
In Sufos' temple, the wise ape was given an audience with the minister of Justice, accompanied by Stalin, Bangers and Mash. "It's very simple, Sufos." Reddington began. "As the Justice Minister of Gentoo City, I have a tremendous burden to bear." "You have no idea how Minister Reddington suffers to protect this city." Bangers said as Sufos replaced the candles of his temple, before adding "you cannot imagine what it takes out of you to give a criminal a good beating! Why just the other day, h-oof!" Bangers was struck behind the head by Stalin, who said "you're interrupting, Bangers." "And you know I abhor rude behavior." Reddington said before continuing his speech. "Now, where was I?" "I don't where you were, Nortlu, but I do know that I am very busy. So, if you do not mind..." "Oh yes. Now I remember." Reddington said. "It has come to my attention that although your coffers are overflowing, your temple is contributing nothing to the cost of public safety." "It is most illogical to think th-" "If you expect the members of your church and family to enjoy my protection as a law-enforcer then you must be prepared to contribute to my treasury. I mean, the City Treasury, that is." "I believe you were correct the first time." Sufos said. "As for giving the tide of Guin's children to corrupt officials like yourself, for... protection, then our faith is in the hands of the almighty himself." "Save your sermons for the naive individuals, holy ape. I am here as a concerned official. And if you choose to ignore my warnings then I cannot be held responsible if something should befall your flock. Like that precious... ha ha, daughter of yours. Surely, you wouldn't want her to fall from a height just like her brother." "Have you no shame?!" Sufos said. "To come into this holy temple and threaten the lord's servants for money?!" "Oh really. The lecture game now? I suppose we'll all be singing Kumbaya around a campfire if we stay any longer. Stalin, let's go. There seems to be no reasoning with this clergyman. For now." As Reddington and his henchmen headed toward the door, Reddington suddenly turned back and said "oh, and by the way. I get many complaints that you and Julius have been helping a monster of sorts. In the old belltower where Stalin was raised." "You, Nortlu Reddington, are the only monster here." "All in all. You would do well to keep a careful eye on your precious Chinstrap psychic. I nor the people of the city share your sympathies for the Chinstraps. We'll keep in touch." As they walked outside, Stalin said "you should have let me unleash the Stalinmobile on him, sir." "Don't be stupid, Stalin. You'd never make it past the Ice Gauntlet. We need to get to him through the psychic." That night Meg patrolled around the Adelie outskirts in her Dark Stranger armor. She was looking for remaining members of the United Robbers League. Suddenly, a voice said "Meg?" "Alex." Meg said as she took off her helmet, embracing her brother as she said "you're back? Since when?" "Since about an hour ago. I had a little pep talk from Carina. So, this is you sleeping all day, huh?" "Well, I had to do something fun since you weren't here anymore." "But you're not staying like this, right." "Well, it's not been that fun I guess. Okay then, I'll get rid of this armor. You wait here." "Why?" "Because I'm not getting changed in front of my brother. This isn't the Ultimates, you know." Alex sat alone in the alley, waiting for Meg to return. He eventually looked under a garbage can and found a small can. He picked it up and opened it, saying "hm. Canned tuna." Alex put one of his paws in the can and took out some of the content. He didn't notice the two garbage can lids being taken behind him and slamming him in the face when he tried to eat. Molti jumped out from behind the bins, saying "This is our terf buddy." Alex walked backwards as Molti continued "in this mean ol' alley, cats ain't pretty, pussy, pally cats!" Alex ran straight into Xandler, as Molti said "and this is our domain; I hope I made that plain." Wrecker and Jinno jumped out as well, while Molti said "You're dead if you're not outta here; I wanna make that very clear!" Molti then grabbed Alex and said "This is how we are, and this is how we stay! Okay?! "(gulp) Okay." The gang then said "OKAY!" They then began circling Alex while snapping their flippers. Alex sat scared as he tried to run, but Jinno and Wrecker stopped him. Jinno and Wrecker: What do we care about nice? Alex then ran into Xandler and Molti. Xandler and Molti: What do we care about sweet? Wrecker: All that we care about's vice Jinno: And deceit! Molti: Eatin' the ice! Xandler: Cheatin' at dice! Jinno: Which is neat! Whole gang: We've got no time for taste! Who's got the time to waste?! We've got a better plan To be as mean as we can! Alex ran past the group and headed up a glacier, where the gang had already caught up. Xandler and Molti: What do we care about grace? What do we care about shy? Jinno: What do you say to a pie in the face? Molti: Or to a punch, right in the lunch? Xandler: Or the eye?! Whole gang: We hate your ugly mug, This putrid place, The lousy stinkin' penguin race! What we love most Is just disgusting and gross! Alex once again tried in vain to run, before being stopped again. Molti: We don't care for sweet serenity. Wrecker: We prefer obscenity! Whole gang: Low-life language Filling the air! Xandler: So there! Whole gang: What do we care for polite? What do we care for genteel? Molti: What do you say to a fight? Xandler: That's for real! Jinno: Really corrupt Wrecker: Don't interrupt! Molti: It's a deal! Whole gang: We wanna build a world with truly crude things, Loathsome, lewd things, REALLY RUDE THINGS! Can't you tell? We hate each other as well! As the gang started fighting and cursing, Alex started climbing back down the glacier. Whole gang: We shout our dirty words in dirty voices! Alex: I like dirt-bikes, not Rolls-Royces! Molti: Stick it there! Whole gang and Alex: What the heck do we care? Alex joined the gang in snapping his paws and singing. Whole gang and Alex: What do we care? What do we care?! As the gang finished singing, Alex ran out the alley. Xandler saw him and said "hey there he goes! Get him!" Alex ran around a glacier and the thieves followed, running straight into Meg, who was still wearing her helmet. Xandler said "(gasp) The Dark Stranger! How cool is that, huh!" "You won't be smiling when I'm through with you!" Meg said as she unsheathed her claws. Meanwhile, an old junkyard was populated by The Black Flipper Gang, who had become quiet since their leader's arrest. They mostly gambled and drank, before the door kicked open and an army entered. "Who are you!?" one of the gang members said, before Chrysta said "I am Chrysta Wolfsworth. And I have come to recruit you to my army!" The gang members laughed, before a scarred bonobo ape stepped forward. "What right have you to take us over?" "And who might you be?" Chrysta asked, the ape saying "I am Slash. Son of Sufos. Sister of Marshall." "Anna Marshall?" "Yes." "Hm. I need you all to help me destroy Emperor Land. So, go ahead and make me your leader." "You cannot lead us. You move up in the Black Flipper Gang by challenging someone to combat. If you defeat them, you take their rank." "Oh, may I try that then?" "Very well." Slash said. Chrysta looked around at the penguins in the gang. She said "okay. Eeeney-meeney-mineey... who's in charge here?" "That would be me." Slash said, Chrysta saying "alright then. I'll fight you." The thieves and army gathered in a circle, as Chrysta and Slash got ready to fight. Slash raised his fists in an attempt to crush Chrysta, but she dodged and jumped onto his back, sinking her teeth and claws into his neck. Eventually, Chrysta threw him to the ground, pinning him down as she said "So, does this mean I'm in charge now?" "Miss Wolfsworth." Finlay said. "Yes, Finlay, old friend?" "There's someone who wants to see you. In Gentoo City." Meanwhile, in the Adelie Land Penitentiary for the Criminally unstable, Amelia waited quietly in her cell. A voice said "Amelia. Soup!" as the guard passed food into her cell. She picked at the soup quietly, before getting a small vial of liquid. She dipped it into the soup and stirred, saying "I can't wait to see this aftertaste." as she ate some. She smiled sinisterly as her eyes became a bright shade of yellow, her feathers fell out and fangs grew in her beak. But this time, her mutation intensified. Fingers grew on her flippers, with sharp nails on either one. Her spine and elbows became sharp, prodtruding through her skin as she tore open the cell. As she killed the guards, she jumped out of a wall and landed in the river. By the time she had washed up on shore, Amelia's bones returned to normal. Her fingers and fangs disappeared, and her feathers had regrown. "Hm." she said as she observed herself. "So, water is the cure then. I can't wait for Happy Feet to see this." Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions